


黑鸽子之歌

by Dnjungle



Category: Alguien tiene que morir | Someone Has to Die (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnjungle/pseuds/Dnjungle
Summary: 算不上fix-it的东西，英文版在Casida de las palomas oscuras
Relationships: Alonso Aldama/Gabino Falcón, Alonso Aldama/Gabino Falcón/Lázaro, Gabino Falcón/Lázaro, Mina/Lázaro
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自lorca的同名诗，文采取了Casida的三段式结构，对casida感兴趣的话可以谷歌Qasida或Qaṣīdah

**Alonso**

步行道带领阿隆索·阿尔达马缓缓走上山坡。拐进一条小路，晚饭后散步的情侣的嬉笑声渐渐消逝，秋夜的风在松树和柏树间穿行，凉意使阿隆索裹紧大衣，将脸埋进领子里。他的身体不如从前了，安帕罗·法尔孔的子弹穿过他的右臂，在他的肺部留下了35粒铅质弹丸。为了尽快帮他从手术的麻醉药效中醒来，马德里最好的外科医生给了他两个耳光，然后告诉神志不清、涎水直流的他：“我们救了你的命，小子，不过你得开始学习用左手写字了。”一年之后，他的左手字练得略有起色，右手的复健工作也没闲着（都是晚上在卧室一个人悄悄进行）；他掉了不少秤，见他的人都不敢认他；还和足球赛正式绝缘了，因为快走几步路都会让他脆弱的肺不堪重负。

这一年里，母亲像黄蜂一样围着他打转，监视他的一举一动，连去上花艺课都要他随行，生怕他再给自己惹上麻烦。父亲醉心于厂子里的工作，自从赔了医药费和额外的二十万比塞塔给格利高里奥·法尔孔（“这应该给你儿子上了一课，叫他不要掺和别人的家庭事务。”肩膀挨了一枪的格利高里奥靠在轮椅里蛮横地说），他就再没提过一年前的那桩事故。格利高里奥最终放弃了起诉阿隆索的计划，转而专注于寻找他下落不明的妻子和儿子。这意味着阿隆索就剩下一个执着的拷问者——他博爱好施的妹妹。在他还不能下床躲藏时，卡耶塔娜会坐在他的床边，花去几个小时盯着他看，然后在心情好时用问题淹没他，比如“为什么你要保护那个基佬？”。他的“童年伙伴”牌打了几次就不管用了，面对妹妹的追问，他只能向母亲求救，很快贝伦就会怒气冲冲地赶卡耶塔娜走，说她影响了阿隆索的康复进程。

等到阿隆索可以一个人连续走一公里时，结婚就被提上了日程。贝伦的说法是他也年纪不小了，桑托斯则更直白：以你的身体状况，有人愿意跟你结婚都算是我们走运，就甭挑挑拣拣了。卡耶塔娜则把各位候选女性的照片做成了相簿摆到他面前，像观察猎物一样审视着他的表情。即便没人提起加比诺·法尔孔的名字，阿隆索也多少有些怀疑家里人察觉了什么，所以他尽力配合父母和妹妹的意愿，重新投入到从前那种谎言筑成的生活中去。

阿隆索从小就经常陷入自己是战场上最后一个奋战的士兵的幻想，并带着这种执念活了二十多年，就在这个士兵的想象也逐渐不堪生活的重压之时，一封信从巴黎寄来，署名似乎是一位住在十九区的陌生女性。阿隆索站在门厅好奇地拆开信，接着以一种不同寻常的速度走回卧室，气喘吁吁地伏在书桌前，用左手执笔颤颤巍巍地在信的空白处写下一行歪歪扭扭的字，写完他看着信纸，全身微微颤抖着，眼泪几乎涌出眼眶。但他没有任由自己哭，而是起身关上卧室的门，用打火机将信烧掉。他把信纸扔进烟灰缸里，看着纸上那一串旁人无法解读的符号缓缓被火苗吞没，他攥紧了信封。现在世界上只有两人知道这封信的内容，他笃定地想，那些符号……他粗暴地抹干眼泪，不由地笑了：加比诺没有忘记他们小时候一起发明的密码。过去的十年里，阿隆索执着地用这套密码系统写不想被卡耶塔娜发现的东西，他愤怒地以为自己是这套语言的唯一精通者，以为远在大西洋彼岸的加比诺早就忘得一干二净了。现在他躺在床上，胸膛剧烈起伏着，心里不断重复着加比诺的信息——我说过不会丢下你一个人。我在巴黎等你。

阿隆索花去整个下午，试图整理出一封回信。他有太多想说的，有的是碍于脸面不能说出口，有的则是不能用言语概括。到了晚上，他借口说跟朋友出去吃饭，叫了辆车前往市区，临走前贝伦提醒他不要喝酒，对伤口不好，他嘴上答应了，然后直接叫司机开到一家酒水商店门口，买了一瓶伏特加回到车里。随后他们开到田园之家公园，阿隆索下车前灌了一大口酒，心想一年都长不好的伤口基本就是肚脐眼了。

他把酒揣在大衣内兜里，沿步道向加拉比塔斯山顶走去。他一边走一边喘，还时不时停下来喝一口酒，四十分钟后，他终于到达了那片柏树林，他一年前造访过的地方。这次他带着全然不同的心情，连看到黑暗中若隐若现的人影时都没感到不自在。他向林子深处行进，有人迎上来，手猥亵地放在胯下，他见了也只是挥挥手一笑置之。他感到前所未有的轻松，看着林中众生的眼神里甚至带着怜悯——我即将摆脱这黑夜！一张去巴黎的机票，这就是我和自由之间的距离！

酒劲上来，阿隆索的步子有些乱了。他在一棵柳树下坐下，一口接一口地喝酒，眼睛盯着不远处的欧石楠丛出神。他想，接下来他只需要一个好的理由——也许他会告诉父亲他想去巴黎拓展生意……不，这太牵强……天啊，他会说的法语用一只手都数得过来。

突然，一阵簌簌声传来。他警觉地看向来时的路，但那里什么都没有。环顾四周，他的目光落在灌木丛上。视线穿过欧石楠稀疏的叶子，他屏住呼吸，渐渐地，灌木后方的人影变得令人注目，像印象派画作那样朦胧而真切。他想起身绕到灌木那一头一探究竟，又害怕惊扰对方，因此他只是一动不动地抱着酒瓶坐在原地。

听到微弱的叹息声，他很快感到一阵羞耻，酒精使得他脸皮发烫，喉咙发干，右臂和躯干上的伤疤有些瘙痒，但他继续看了下去，执着地辨认着彼方的动作：那是一对男人，这一点不会出错，其中一人留着军人式的短发，另一人瘦而精干，正和前者的身躯交缠在一起，臀部懒洋洋地动作着。过了一会儿，下方的男人换了个姿势，跨坐在情人身上，背朝阿隆索的方向，宽阔的肩背线条显露了出来——阿隆索的心跳陡然加速，他喜欢男人身上这一点，他尤其喜欢加比诺身上这一点。十七岁的时候他去法尔孔家做客，瞥见门厅一侧的小桌上摆放着加比诺的照片，当晚他就梦见了这位儿时玩伴，几乎长成了大人的样子，四肢修长到无处摆放。他梦见他们一起在树林里寻找蝉蜕，加比诺有一双敏锐的眼睛。他会爬到加比诺肩上去摘高处的蝉蜕，他能感觉到脚下的肩膀结实而有力，稳稳地支撑着他的重量。醒来后他感到一种难言的失落，就像一个截肢者梦见了自己四肢健全的过往。之后的几年里他一想到加比诺，一股怒气就会不由自主地涌上来。愤怒也影响了他的性欲。他时常想起俱乐部枪械室的那一幕，两个不知深浅的少年，汗津津的手塞在对方的裤子里，嘴唇和牙齿混乱地磕在一起。加比诺说得没错，他当时表现得一点都不像个孩子，加比诺仅仅发起了一个吻，是他让这个吻变得更加不可挽回。直到现在，阿隆索偶尔也会想如果他们没被敲门声打断，他和加比诺会是怎样的关系。

如果他们共享那样一段过去，加比诺可能不会爱上拉萨洛。想到这里，阿隆索咬紧了牙，什么样的人会对朋友的母亲产生好感？但是随着时间过去，阿隆索开始试着理解加比诺喜欢拉萨洛的原因：一）拉萨洛是舞者，而加比诺从小就喜欢跟艺术打交道；二）拉萨洛身材不赖。阿隆索勾掉了脑子里写好的“三）”，因为嫉妒消耗了他的耐心。他绝不会承认拉萨洛是他上次来这片树林的诱因之一。好奇和好感完全是两回事儿。

欧石楠后的两人沉浸在他们的事务里，交叠的喘气声在阿隆索听来愈发刺耳。他开始幻想在巴黎可以做的事。他想念加比诺身上的劣质烟草味儿。他们会上床吗？看清自己对加比诺的感觉后，阿隆索对自己欲望的接受度也高了一点，眼前的景象也正好给他提供了灵感——他想象加比诺骑在他身上的样子，手撑在他耳侧，肌肉紧绷，下身的入口却包容着他……

不，加比诺原谅了他，或许是出于多年前的情谊。友谊和爱情不能被混为一谈。

阿隆索沮丧地喝下一大口酒，脑袋由于醉意歪了歪，差点一头栽倒在一旁的草地上。他勉强扶正身体，眼皮却直打架。在滑入梦境之前，他想到了拉萨洛。在经历过这么多事之后，加比诺会不会还爱着拉萨洛？

在他的梦里，加比诺和拉萨洛并肩穿过巴黎潮湿的街巷，有时打闹一番，有时在人潮涌动的咖啡馆外停下，就着咖啡吃几口羊角面包。他们住在同一间旅馆房间里，不上床的时候都在计划第二天的行程，上床的时候加比诺也总是妥协的那个。他梦见加比诺仰躺在床上，拉萨洛伏在他身上，动作像在跳舞。在梦的后半段里，阿隆索自己代替了拉萨洛的位置，而拉萨洛则在他身后，阴茎埋在他体内，掌控着他插入加比诺的节奏。加比诺的手臂环着他，却在跟拉萨洛接吻。阿隆索从未有过这样的体验，如此接近快乐的同时心里又如此暴躁和伤感。

惊醒之前，阿隆索看见一只被剪去尾羽的鸽子吃力地朝空中飞去，紧随其后的是两声枪响。


	2. Gabino

**Gabino**

加比诺·法尔孔拉低帽檐，与几个笑闹的学生擦肩而过。这是一年中白天最长的一天，晚上九点的天空依然呈现绚烂的色彩。他在萨加斯塔站下了车，沿着梅西亚·勒奎里卡街向南走一百多米，再向西一拐，就到了阿波达卡街15号。走进街角的咖啡馆环视一圈，加比诺发现了如约等在窗边座位的大卫。

大卫穿着西装系着领带，这与他们初次见面有所不同。加比诺刚坐进窄小的椅子里，这个三十出头、总是眉头紧锁的男人就开口道：“有事快说，我还要回去加班。”

“你听完这个消息可能就不着急回去了。”加比诺伏在桌上悄声说。

“不管卡洛斯怎么告诉你的，我都不在乎。我们已经有三四年没联系了。”大卫急匆匆地说。

这话让加比诺感到意外，还没来得及组织好回应，大卫就低声问道：“你们是在哪认识的？”他点了根烟，大腿不住地抖动着，“你不是他的类型。”

加比诺如实说道：“我们之前在同一间牢房待过。”

大卫几不可闻地哼了一声：“我听说他被抓了，那段时间人人都担心自己是下一个。不过我已经脱离那个世界很久了。”大卫从西装口袋内兜掏出钱包，从中抽出一张小照片，“你看，这是我女儿。”

加比诺接过照片，艰难地吞咽了一下。照片上的婴儿无辜地笑着，仿佛知晓照片外的纠缠都和她无关。深吸一口气，加比诺将排练好的话一股脑说了出来：“听着，卡洛斯叫我保证过一定要来找你。他想让你尽快躲起来。那时候警察天天拷打他，想从他口中套出名字来，我走的时候他说，他已经坚持不了多久了。后来我托人去打听他的去处，警察说他被送去了巴达霍斯。我去巴达霍斯的监狱找他，那里的人告诉我，在被押送往巴达霍斯的路上，卡洛斯和其他几个人一起试图逃往葡萄牙，但国民警卫先于他们一步防守在边境线上。他被捕后就没挺过去，有人说他是被警察打死的，还有人说他死于伤寒……”

大卫安静了下来，手上的烟沉默地燃烧着。加比诺悲伤地与他对视，几乎快要承受不住大卫眼中的诧异。“我能来根烟吗？”加比诺局促地说。大卫把烟盒推过来，脸上却被剥夺了一切表情。

加比诺把照片放在桌上，为自己点上一根烟，轻声补充道：“我和卡洛斯在一个牢房里的时候，他把好的床铺让给了我……”他审视着大卫清秀的五官，想从这张脸上找到受触动的痕迹。

过了片刻，大卫生硬地说：“这与我有什么关系？我告诉过你，我们已经很久没有联系——”

如果说加比诺先前还在犹豫要不要把卡洛斯的爱意告诉大卫，现在他则变得十分坚定了。像是要惩罚眼前这个男人的无情，他打断了大卫的话：“卡洛斯还爱你，这件事你必须知道。”

大卫愣了一会儿，视线飘忽不定地指向门口，有那么一刻加比诺还以为他要逃走。

终于，大卫平静地问：“这是他告诉你的？”

“是的。”加比诺的语气也强硬起来，“我知道你有你的生活，那是你的选择，我无权干涉，但我有权表达对活得真诚的人的尊重，我想请你也尊重别人选择的生活。”

大卫听完挑了挑眉，把女儿的照片收起来，接着吸了一大口烟，脸上还是不为所动的表情：“你不知道的事情是，我们在一起的那些年里没有一天不在吵架。家里一件瓷器都没有，因为他生气了就爱砸东西。有一段时间他想报警把我关进去，还有一段时间他想跟我去摩洛哥办个婚礼。我们是在同一天决定分手的，我告诉他我想有个正常的人生，他告诉我他在酒吧认识了别的人。他搬走后，我们在街上遇见了两次，两次我们都没说话，就像陌生人一样擦肩而过了。不知道你有没有过这种感觉，但我每次看到他都会想‘那本会是我的人生’，这种想法强烈到让我怀疑，两个命运紧密相连的两个人爱上对方时，是不是仅仅爱上了自己人生的倒影。而当那个倒影消失了，人生就没了参照物，好像接下来走的路都是违背万物规律的摸索和试探。这么说很矫情，但我确实这样想。不管怎么样，我敢说卡洛斯是你这辈子遇到的最不懂时机的人。我们在一块儿的时候他从没说过爱我，现在他走了，你却像他的幽灵一样替他来折磨我……”大卫说着说着，眼眶突然积蓄了泪水，然后他就不说了，倔强地把脸扭到一边，嘴巴紧抿在一起。

仿佛与大卫所说的命运和倒影相应和，一种忧郁沉甸甸地压在加比诺肩头，而他深知这重量已经在那里很久了。他自言自语道：“对于我们来说，真的有对的时机吗？”

加比诺与大卫在咖啡馆外分别，后者连句再见都没说，就大步穿过路口，弓着背越走越远。加比诺盯着他的背影，就像看一处废墟，一堆几世纪前的柱廊倾塌在地。

次日上午，加比诺买了一张去巴塞罗那的单程票。这个国家吞噬一切他留恋的东西，连他自己也不例外。秘密警察在车站游走，在加比诺看来，人们疑神疑鬼地打量彼此，用扭曲的笑容掩饰心里的不安，谁也没有获得自由的机会，整个城市仿佛一口盛着热水的大锅，所有人的灵魂都在锅底慢慢分解。

加比诺的邻座是两位瑞士游客和一位北上务工的年轻女佣。他与试着与他们交谈，因为乘务提供的报纸充斥着弗朗哥的政绩总结，毫无阅读价值。瑞士人的法语口音让加比诺十分头疼，女佣则因为第一次出远门兴奋不已，不断要求加比诺翻译她对两位游客提出的无关紧要的问题。

“你去巴塞罗那做什么？”女孩最终把注意力转移到加比诺身上。

“我打算在城里转转，接着坐火车去法国。”加比诺如实说。

女孩皱起眉头：“你要小心法国人，他们抢我们的工作，还张口闭口对上帝不敬。”

加比诺笑了。女孩接着问：“你去法国做什么呀？”

“还没定下来。如果我在美术馆找不着工作，应该会去当会计。”

女孩看起来很不解：“那你就不回来了？”

“是的。”加布诺顿了顿，“我对马德里有太多不好的回忆。”

“可是人们总是会回来。”

“那些决意要走的人不会。”

“那些流亡的共产党人都回来了，这是我亲眼所见——”

加比诺赶紧捂住女孩的嘴。他撇了一眼周围的乘客，他们都专注于各自的事务。他叮嘱女孩：“这话可不能乱说。”女孩委屈地看着他，过了一会儿从包里掏出针线活忙碌起来。

漫长的车程才刚开始，加布诺不想就这么僵硬地结束谈话：“那些人有没完成的事业，我什么都没有了。”

“你的家人和朋友呢？”女孩立刻放下针线活问道。

加比诺沉默了一会儿：“我在乎的人都不在乎我，我不在乎的人都想让我死。”

女孩关切地看着他：“我妈常说没有时间解决不了的问题。明年的今天你就不会再烦恼了。”

“我曾经以为十年的时间足以淡化所有的嫌隙。但是我错了。我的问题随着时间的推移只能越变越多。”说完加比诺愧疚地看向地面，“抱歉，我不该用这种无趣的事情烦你。”

女孩耸耸肩：“我想我妈的理论一定有例外。总之我会为你祈祷的。”

两人又一言不发地度过了几分钟。加比诺突然开口道：“我遇到过一个人。他……说了一些关于人生和倒影的事情，我不是很理解，但我隐约觉得那对他很重要。我是去传达他前任情人的死讯的。”他停下来思考措辞，最后又向最苍白无力的说法投降了，即使他知道那不确切：“他在多年前跟情人分手，已经有了自己的家庭，但我知道事情远没有结束。这正是我所担心的，我担心我的过去永远不会被我真正地抛在身后。”

女孩重新把注意力放回到针线活上，说出来的话却很郑重：“听起来像是你有些割舍不了的人。”

加比诺看向窗外移动的景物，喃喃地说：“可以这么讲。”

“可是你真的想和过去说再见吗？”

加比诺想了想说：“我想开始新生活，但我不知道那究竟意味着什么。我甚至不怎么期待在巴黎的生活，而就在几个月前，我还感觉巴黎像一个里程碑式的地点那样召唤我。”

“也许那时你有不同的目标？也许那时你还有旅伴？”

被女孩一语言中使加比诺苦笑起来：“不仅如此，我那时还以为我已经拥有了我想要的一切。然后我才发现，爱就像一次从现实中剥离的没完没了的假期。我带着新奇和欣喜去迎接它，它却把我带到了离真正的生活越来越远的地方。”

“我对你说的这些一窍不通。不过我希望我能给你支招，就像外国杂志上的感情测试那样。”女孩轻快地回答。

加比诺沉重地说：“我想那些杂志从不告诉你，爱情其实是幸运、性欲、贪婪和自以为是堆砌起来的摇摇欲坠的、误被人们神化的东西。”

女孩看起来并不同意他的说法，转过身去专注地缝了几针，像是在组织反驳的话。过了一会儿，她惊呼“糟了”，接着气呼呼地把布料和针线往旁边一推：“这下好了，我要拆掉前面的十几针重新来过。坐火车之前怎么没人告诉我这里不适合做精细的活计！”

加比诺看向她膝头的布料，那里看起来并没出什么差错。女孩自顾自地说：“教我缝补的女工只教了我怎么把东西缝得精美好看，却从来没教过我该怎么尽快重来。她们只会告诉我‘轻浮的人才想老走捷径’，你说是不是不讲理？”

加比诺若有所思地回答：“或许你对爱情没有那么一窍不通。”

加比诺在巴塞罗那度过了两天一夜。他和拉萨洛本来打算在这里消磨至少两个周的时间，然后再前往法国，但一个人的旅程使他焦虑又疲惫。他先是沿着对角线大道走了走，这座城市的有序和完美使他感到惊奇和恐惧。圣家族大教堂的设计则加深了他的恐惧，他久久地注视正在修建的西侧立面，仿佛见证一座来自地狱的由玄武岩和花岗岩构成的建筑的生长。第二天他在沙滩上找回了一点平静。傍晚他就逃离了这座被惊人的美学统治的城市。坐上前往巴黎的火车，他蜷缩在窄小的床铺上，试图读完萨特的《恶心》。罗根丁的症状不得不让加比诺想起自己当下的状态。阅读过程中，他多次感到萨特在精神上挑战了他的平衡感，仿佛拖着他行过一滩湿冷粘稠的具有精神分裂特质的烂泥，向着最终若有似无的振作前行。几个小时的阅读使加比诺出了一头汗，他的投入致使他错过了火车跨越国境线的那段路途。合上书的那刻，他长出了一口气。他从行李里取出面包，却感觉毫无胃口，又把面包塞回去，心事重重地躺在床铺上，在上铺男人响亮的打呼声中费劲地来回翻身。

等到终于在旅店住下，加比诺已经被剥夺了对巴黎的一切感想，他只想洗个澡好好睡一觉。第二天他开始发烧，由于他已经很久没有独自生病的经历了，这场高烧显得格外难熬。三天后他才有所好转，正式开始探索巴黎是抵达一个周以后的事了。到达巴黎的第三周，他搬到了19区的一家阿尔及利亚人经营的商店楼上住下，三个月的房租几乎花光了他之前在马德里的牛奶厂算账挣的钱（好在比塞塔在法国还值几个钱）。几天后他找到了工作，在巴黎郊外的一所私立中学做拉丁语和经济课的代课教师。

他积攒工资买了一辆二手自行车，兴致勃勃地骑到卢克索剧院去看玛利亚·菲利克斯的新作《法国康康舞》。他很喜欢她在里面的装束和那段肚皮舞表演，她的（邪恶的）美丽和生命力让他激动不已。

从剧院出来，他在路边买了两根烟。周末夜晚的马真塔大道尽是来来往往的行人，他站在剧院门口，听着他们发出的带着鼻音的笑声，看他们把挎着彼此的手闲适地揣在口袋里的样子。关于马德里的记忆突然找上了他。他的视线无助地掠过一个个陌生的脸孔，仿佛透过罗根丁的眼睛看见了孤独的本质，又像是发现了大卫所感叹的那落于逻辑和常理之外的路径。

第二天上午，加比诺写了两封信，一封寄往马德里，另一封寄往墨西哥城。


	3. Lázaro & Mina

Lázaro & Mina

拉萨洛侧躺在床上，从背后紧紧地搂着米娜，动作了约莫一分钟，才发现她已经睡着了。自从他们开始了舞蹈教室的装修事宜，米娜就处在一沾枕头就迅速昏睡过去的状态。白天她忙着订购教室需要的地板和镜子（用的是从她姐妹那里借来的钱），负责监工室内的改造工作，为了节省人工费，还亲自粉刷大门和清洁玻璃。拉萨洛拄着拐杖看她忙活，想帮她分担点工作，都被她拒绝了。“你还是去打印传单吧，这里交给我！”她焦躁地把拉萨洛打发走，连看一眼他的功夫都没有。

拉萨洛坐在床沿上看着米娜的睡颜，看她消瘦的手腕和腰际的曲线，深深地叹了口气，然后穿上睡裤，一瘸一拐地挪去客厅练舞。

客厅里的陈设都被推开，和墙角处那几个从马德里带回来的未打开的行李箱排在一起。他从最基本的动作开始热身，但连一个大蹲都会造成左侧小腿肌肉的疼痛。从枪伤中恢复花了他半年多的时间（从马德里到墨西哥城的行程导致了感染），缺乏练习导致右腿的机能也有所下降。医生对他的恢复抱有乐观的态度，但也没忘记提醒他不要贸然复健给肌肉造成负担。在米娜的反对下，拉萨洛还是偷偷拾起了深夜练习的习惯。

在做了八组一位跳跃、八组二位跳跃后，小腿的疼痛已经到了难以忍受的地步，他扶住椅子稍作休息，然后开始五位换脚跳的练习。强撑到第六组换脚跳时他重重地摔在了地上，膝盖着地。他抱住膝盖缩成一团，牙关紧咬，生怕把米娜吵醒。一分钟后他扶着椅子爬起来，发现汗水在地上留下了一个可笑的人形。他讪笑一声，转而练起了慢板组合。

他在三点钟结束了训练，疲惫地躺回床上，对自己取得的进步感到满意。二十分钟后他还醒着，各种念头在他的脑海里交织，让他的心脏快而沉重地跳动。自从和米娜一起从西班牙回来，墨西哥的一切仿佛都变了样子。他们先是在墨西哥城米娜的姐妹家借住了一段时间。意识到格利高里奥派来的私人侦探从未停止寻找他们后，两人慌忙搬到了瓜达拉哈拉。两人在这间狭小的房子过了两个月，每天都在睡眠和性交的循环中进行，直到终于发现还有一个世界存在于彼此之外，这时他们决定开一家舞蹈学校。那天他们走进琴行，米娜在一架1932年制造的梅森翰姆林前坐下开始弹奏柴可夫斯基的《秋之歌》，拉萨洛只想把拐杖扔掉尽情地跳舞。琴行的经理很自然地以为他们是母子，因而站在一旁恭恭敬敬地用艳羡的眼光看着他们。回家的路上他们兴奋不已，交换着关于学校的点子，拉萨洛说米娜来为舞蹈课伴奏是再合适不过了，米娜则故作严肃地问：你不会借机拖欠我的工资吧？

回忆和米娜在一起的日子，拉萨洛觉得自己从未这样幸福过，即使拖着一条坏腿他也觉得值得。闭上眼睛，他仿佛看到了院子里盛开的野花和米娜灵巧的手指。

米娜从噩梦中惊醒，慌乱地转身查看拉萨洛赤裸的胸脯上是否嵌着安帕罗的子弹。拉萨洛均匀的呼吸声让她渐渐平静了下来。她艰难地从床上爬起来，不可避免地感到浑身酸痛。她不再年轻了，暗色的斑点不知不觉地在她的皮肤表面蔓延，她的肌肉软弱无力，身上的关节会在性交时尴尬地弹响。她偶尔会对着镜子感到迷惑——你在这做什么？这不是你的生活。

拉萨洛醒了，拖着脚进了卫生间洗澡。米娜把鸡蛋打进平底锅里，然后悠闲地走出前门检查邮箱。片刻后她拿着邮件走回屋里，靠在厨房的灶台边，目光扫过教室的镜子和家里的水电费账单，停留在一封信上，邮戳显示信件是从巴黎寄到墨西哥城她姐妹家的地址，再被人转寄到瓜达拉哈拉的。视线向下找到寄信人，她压抑住惊呼声，却立即红了眼眶。双手颤抖着撕开信封，她转过身背对着卫生间的方向，读了一遍又一遍。

这时卫生间里的拉萨洛喊道：“我怎么闻到一股糊味儿？”

米娜回过神来，急忙把火关掉。她盯着锅里失败的早餐，心里却在想：我是个失败的母亲。

这天上午，米娜把拉萨洛支出去买东西，自己偷偷把马德里带来的行李打开了。她含着眼泪翻看里面的东西，像是探究另一个人的生活。把秋冬季节的衣物和贵重首饰摆在一边，那些巴黎、伦敦和维也纳的地图和导览书让她感到头晕目眩，最后她冲进卫生间，把早晨吃的东西吐了个干净。她赶在拉萨洛回家之前把行李重新收好，放回原来的位置，然后因为拉萨洛买错了调味料和他争吵了几句。吵完两人都不再说话，坐在餐桌两侧面对桌上简陋的午餐各怀心事。

这不是你的生活——这个念头在接下来的几天里占据了米娜的思想。她独自坐在教室里的二手钢琴前思索她和拉萨洛的关系，逐渐产生一个想法：在异乡遇上同乡人的爱情是特别的爱情，那就像打破沉默的两个和弦，它们共享的过去和现在是无比分明和同根同源的；而回到家乡就是投身于一支喧哗的流浪乐队歌曲，两个和弦有了着落，同时又经历了迷失。

身后响起拉萨洛走路的声音——现在这拐杖和脚掌在地上摩擦的声音几乎成了他的新身份——他默默地来到米娜身后，把拐杖靠在琴凳上，闷声闷气地向她道歉。

米娜审视着眼前的琴键，突然说道：“格利高里奥教会了我《西班牙舞曲》。我们曾经坐在琴前一弹就是几个小时。”

过了很久拉萨洛才低声问道：“你怀念那种生活吗？”

米娜转过来握住他的手，却不去看他的眼睛：“从他对着我们举起枪的那刻起，我就失去怀念的能力了。”

最后一块镜子被完好无损地固定在了墙上，最后一位工人也抗着工具离开了。拉萨洛像个孩子一样扔了拐杖，扑通一声躺倒在地上，然后向米娜伸出手去。她犹豫了一下，还是跟着他一起躺在布满灰尘和脚印的乙烯地板上。他们躺了一会儿后开始接吻。米娜爬到拉萨洛的上方，背后和膝盖上都是尘土。他们再次接吻，然后性交。米娜的眼睛始终停在对面的镜子上。她冷漠地注视镜子里那个长着她脸孔的女人，感到情欲像蜡一样受热流动并再次凝结。她听到那个女人喉咙中发出的哼声，仿佛一场嚎哭被粉碎后如落雪般微弱的回声。

两个月后的一天，拉萨洛和米娜教完晚课从舞蹈学校回到家，他说看那些孩子跳舞的感觉就像一个穷困潦倒的赌徒眼巴巴地观看一场牌局。米娜没说一句话，而是抱住他，让他在她肩头哭了一会儿。他们照例在床上性交。米娜突然感觉到无法呼吸，就请拉萨洛暂停一会儿，他没有听见，继续压在她身上。就像在泳池里意外失去了平衡，她的腿徒劳地蹬了两下。姿势的变动导致拉萨洛的阴茎以一个难受的角度侵入了她的身体，使她痛苦地呻吟起来。放开我，她含糊地说。我不能呼吸了。

拉萨洛终于注意到了她的异常，拖着腿从她身上挪开。你还好吗？他问。他的手先是停在她瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛上，又无助地拿开。

米娜转过身去大口地喘气，尽力克制流泪和嘶喊的冲动。

他们没有继续，而是穿上大衣出门找了家餐厅坐下。米娜煎熬地坐在冰冷的椅子上，无法集中精力关注菜单上的文字，以至于侍者过来问他们的选择时，她只是随便在菜单上指了指。

拉萨洛点了瓶啤酒，他从西班牙回来后，饮酒的习惯就时有时无。点完菜后他们都看着窗外街道的方向，看着来往的车流，拉萨洛偶尔啜饮一小口啤酒，空气中悬浮着欲言又止的意味。米娜感到泪水突兀地击碎了她的意志力、顺着脸颊流了下来。她想发问，还想道歉，却不知道该说什么。她想起马德里郊外的森林里，拉萨洛躺在她身边，释然地说“我们没法回头了”。她看向拉萨洛，却看到昏暗灯光下一双同样盈满泪水的眼睛。

“你要离开我了，是吗？”拉萨洛哽咽着问。

“我很想他……天啊……我好想他……”米娜痛苦地说。

拉萨洛隔着桌子攥住她的手：“可是我们没做错什么，不是吗？”

“当然没有，拉萨洛……我说过，我永远不会后悔认识你。我只是突然明白了，除了爱情以外，我们什么都没有了。”

“这不是真的，我们还有一起办的学校，还有……”拉萨洛说着说着就停了下来，意识到了辩驳的无力，沉重地喘着气。过了半天，他才绝望地开口：“我看到了你藏的信。如果你要去巴黎找他，我想跟你一起走。”

米娜擦干眼泪，慢慢地说：“你要明白，拉萨洛，我不能忍受没有他的生活。”

“我会和他好好谈谈。他也希望这样。我们会把话说通的。”

“哦……拉萨洛……我都干了些什么……”米娜的声音颤抖起来，“我看见了他看你的眼神，却还是从他那里夺走了太多……十年前我就没能保护他，现在也是……”

拉萨洛起身紧紧拥住她，泪水浸湿了衣物也没有分开。他亲吻她的额头，告诉她她是个好母亲。“我们会重新开始。相信我，每份爱情都要和过去和解，只要我们不分开，一切都会变好的。”他坚定地说。

米娜没有再回答。他们默默吃完晚餐，一起回到家里。没有人开灯，他们牵着手躺在床上，像两根溪流中荡漾的水草，轻轻地缠在一起。米娜思考着拉萨洛的话——每份爱情都要和过去和解——找到了一丝稍纵即逝的平静。

“巴黎的圣诞节一定很热闹。”拉萨洛悄悄地说，就好像他们不再是孤独的两个人了。


End file.
